


Wrong Decision.

by echoxerk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoxerk/pseuds/echoxerk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is the other way around and Alfred wanted to prove that to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Decision.

They say he’s too stubborn. That he’s too self-centered. That his eyebrows were as thick as his ego, and that he’s too impossible to befriend. I think not though, even after all these rumors about him. Those are just rumors. For me, non-factual, no concrete evidences, just pure over-generalized hatred spewed out by none other than my best friend, Alfred F. Jones. By _F_ , he means freedom. Freedom of independence, of speech included—no doubt.  
  
Ever since the day he found out about my crush on Arthur, he’s been showing even more hatred towards him than his usual sassy comebacks.

  
  
_Not that I had anything against that before and those ‘were’ sassy and jaw-dropping. But, the fact that he’s angrier because of my feelings? Shouldn’t he be more brotherly towards him or is there a secret bro code I’m not aware of?_

  
  
You’ve been thinking all these while completely ignoring the dorky American in front of you. The goddamn Alfred, he was annoyingly shoving yet another hamburger at your cheek. Its meaty grease was already rubbing on you!

  
“Al! Can you please stop trying to shove that piece of stuffy sandwich to my face?” You finally say as you scowl at him.

  
“It’s not a sandwich, it’s a hamburger! And just—please?” Al begs you with puppy eyes.

  
“Please what?” You say while still showing your angry face. His face suddenly turns serious, “You really need to stop thinking about that Arthur.” He turns away and walks out of the kitchenette.

* * *

 

  
People say it’s hard to have a friend or maintain having them but, this is the risk you’re willing to take. Al is special to you more than anyone in the world. Arthur is just a different kind of special. Besides, he doesn’t even talk to you. You frown at this then get up from the counter and head towards Alfred’s room, quiet and steady.  
  
All the lights were turned off except for the kitchenette you just came from and his room. The light coming from his room was faint but, even with the door shut, you could tell he was still awake and probably sulking. Either his lamp was still on or it was his phone. You didn’t want to knock on his door begging him to come out like he was Elsa and you were Anna.

 

This was far different of a situation.

  
You decide to just text him. Sure, you were a coward, scared to face him personally but he needed you. You’re his best friend after all. Before you could get your phone, you heard the dorm room’s door suddenly close.  
  
You’re stuck, Al’s dorm mate is here and it had to be Arthur. Your crush, the reason you are presently having a quarrel with Al, and the reason for you to find yourself speechless and dumbfounded, blushing and uncomfortable. There were butterflies in your stomach, a lump in your throat and you couldn’t move a muscle.

 

His emerald green eyes were fixated on yours.

  
Clearly, he also wasn’t expecting you to be here at this time of night after seven. You usually went back to your place just after you’ve had dinner with Al but today was not the case. He looked away then removed his coat and shoes.

 

“Hello, thought you wouldn’t be here until tomorrow? I guessed wrong.”

  
“I’m just trying to have more quality time with Al.” You respond with a fake smile, sharp and clean but, you were breaking down. You resorted to a panicky decision of knocking on Alfred’s door.

You were scared stiff.

 

_Damn it Alfred, open the door!_

  
  
“What?” Alfred’s voice was a bit muffled but it was clear for you. “It’s me, Al” You reply. Arthur was walking towards you.

  
  
“Let me in” Begging, you knock several more times. Arthur was already beside you, looking down as if he was cherishing a little child. Alfred didn’t reply. Arthur was the snake and you were the mouse. He was going to devour you, with every inch of your soul.

  
  
You are the prey. He was eyeing you from head to toe and checking you out then a small smirk crept its way to his lips.

  
  
“I guess that’s a no from him. Would you like to have some tea with me instead while we chat?” Arthur suggested sympathetically smilingly at you. A malicious intent behind his words and you were oblivious to it.

  
This melted your heart. He may intimidate the hell out of you a lot but he can also calm you down _afterall_.

  
_He's so cool._

  
  
“Su—“, Alfred’s door slammed open. “I would also say no to that. Sorry, dude.” Alfred stared angrily at Arthur while he dragged you into his room, his grip strong on your arms. As he rudely slammed the door close, you heard Arthur say, “Guess the boyfriend has some weaknesses”, then laughed hard saying as he kicked something.

  
“Have fun you two!”, in a rather irritated voice.

 

* * *

  
  
You shut your eyes close as you feel the pain on your back, Alfred was pinning you down on the carpet! “Ouch! That hurts!” You wince in pain.  
  
“Not as much as you’re hurting me”  
  
“What do you mean? A-and what was that I heard from Arthur with you being my boyfriend?”  
  
You were confused, in pain and feeling hot. Alfred’s grip loosened and he kind of just lied down on you, his face on top of your shoulder. He was heavy but you had other much important concerns. What was he doing now of all situations? He was just there, silent and heavy, and on top of you! You were in the middle of a fight and he was—you heard him let out a breath—asleep?  
  
“Al?” You ask, whispering to check if he was really asleep not to mention mid-argument and on you despite him being aware that he’s crushing you.  
  
“That’s what I was trying to settle with you a while back but, you weren’t listening at all.” He answered and you could feel him shaking. You felt your shoulder wet and damp. Was he crying? Suddenly, he’s breaking into sobs like a little kid lost in the grocery.  
  
“A-Al, Are you okay!?”Concerned, you push him off of you to see. He rolled aside then he buried his face in his hands, covering them.He looked like a big sobbing Labrador and you couldn’t resist. You crawled towards him and put his head on your lap, petting him gently and rubbing soothing circles on the back of his tear-stained hands.  
  
It’s been a long time since you saw him cry like this. Why was he being emotional? Did you really make a grave mistake of not paying attention to him a while back? You shrugged the question in your head aside. For now, you needed to stop him from crying.  
  
‘Oh, the poor guy. I’m so sorry, Al’, You tried to get his hands off of his face.  
  
“Al?” No response from him.  
  
“Al? I-I’m sorry. About what I did earlier. Not listening to you was—“  
  
“Not just from earlier" He cut you.  
  
"Not just every dinner." You could feel the heaviness in his words.  
  
"Everytime... E-everytime."  
  
"I have been trying to tell you but you just won’t listen” You feel his hand on your shoulder. He couldn't control his emotions anymore.

 

* * *

  
  
He wanted out but he wasn't a coward like that damned Arthur trying to steal you from him right after he claimed you his with you not knowing. His goal was set. It was you.  
  
It had to be you.  
  
He wanted it to be you and no one else.  
  
His hands were now caressing yours, playing with your fingers and you can still feel the dampness. They were cold and shivering. You felt guilty. You’ve hurt him far more than you’ve thought. It broke your heart. You grabbed his hands and squeezed them, trying to warm them up.  
  
"I'm not sure what you were trying to say all this time that you feel important about but I'm sorry for not paying close attention to all of it. I can't see you crying like a big baby like this, Al."  
  
"I'm really sorry. When you tell me, I'll make sure to listen and understand", you sincerely say while playing with his hands. You look at him while he sits up.  
  
Everything goes silent. With the lights out only the moon illuminated the room. And under the moonlight, Alfred looked at you so perfectly, you just looked so nice that his insides stirred. Then he made a final decision. He wanted you to know but words weren't just enough. For something that should've been officially his since long ago--  
  
He leaned and kissed you on the cheek, his eyes watery as he smiled bitterly pulling away from you as he stood up and opened the door.  
  
"You used to look at me like that before..."  
  
"You towards Arthur."  
  
And he closed the door shut leaving you shocked. But, Alfred will always remember.  
  
He will remember now and forever.  
  
And it won't be forgotten.  
  
He loved you from the depths of his heart. And he'll make sure to make you realize.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this crappy one shot with a open ending you didn't want at all... :)  
> I love how this one turned out! This is the one-shot I made when I ditched school for a few days. This is the kind of writing style I want. I've poured a lot of effort into this but I know I can improve to a much more beautiful one.
> 
> THANKS FOR READING! <3


End file.
